


Sugar Storm

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Day Off, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drawing, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Museums, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Miko/Sierra. When life had been thrown back to normalcy, it just then turned out to be sweet and exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Storm

Miko was more familiar with the real world than she cared to admit. At the behest of her host parents, she had been to museums that weren’t just monuments to battles against evil or something like that. When she and Sierra went to the one in Jasper one day, Sierra’s eyes were surprisingly wide with reverence as she walked from exhibit to exhibit, and Miko trailed after her, watching the people as much as the artwork.

This wasn’t exactly her idea of an exciting afternoon, but Miko enjoyed the peace, after the happenings with the Autobots had died down, and it was nice to get back to normalcy, even if it wasn’t as exciting. Yes, Sierra still was the captain of the cheerleading squad at school, but that didn’t mean that she was dumb. She turned out to be nicer than Miko had thought, with her bright smile and her carefree attitude that almost was similar to her own, bouncy, funny, and always on the tips of her toes.

It was a gentle mixing of the world as Sierra saw it, and the world as Miko did. The two views were aligning, but they would never quite cross over; Miko wasn’t sure she’d want them to.

Miko had her trusty sketchbook, and she occasionally sat down to sketch a shape across a page, so that she wouldn’t forget. Sierra watched her work, tendrils of red hair tickling her cheeks, her lashes dark against her cheeks, looking up occasionally when she remembered Sierra as there. Miko grinned, momentarily lacing their fingers, and went back to her drawing.

Still, she couldn’t help but miss what it had been like before the Autobots left, before the excitement just flew away, but Miko took a look at Sierra and it just felt right somehow.

“What’s the matter, Miko? You’re not bored already, are you?” Sierra asked her, her voice lilting and her face quizzical.

Miko just shrugged and shook her head. “Nope, I’ve been in weirder situations than this, some you wouldn’t believe.” she replied.

Sierra blinked and then smiled, complimenting her fair complexion. “Well, I’d love to hear about them sometime, if you would let me.”

“All right, but I’m gonna hold you to it.” Miko said, inwardly smiling to herself.

It had become a sugar storm right then for Miko. When life had been thrown back to normalcy, it just then turned out to be sweet and exciting, especially with Sierra around.   

 


End file.
